


The Balcony

by jetblackromance



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackromance/pseuds/jetblackromance
Summary: Cute Malec oneshot(s) about  major event(s) in their relationship. Kinda smut but also not really. Takes place in the original universe.The first one shot is the reason why I wanted to write my other fanfic (A Tale of Discovery)Sadly, I lost the motivation to continue it, but I've always wanted to write this certain scene and now I did.This might become a series of oneshots.I'm pretty busy with uni and life though, so I dont know when and if I'll find the time to continue writing.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 34





	1. The glamour

It was about a week after the party. Magnus had cooked dinner for the both of them. Some Indonesian meal. Magnus had explained what exactly it was early this morning while Alec was in the shower and Magnus was doing his make-up. But Alec had been a bit distracted and didn’t closely listen.

Ever since the party and what had happened afterwards, in Magnus’ bedroom, Alec had been thinking about it. Wondering.

Magnus’ warlock mark was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Those cat-like eyes, and that warm, golden color.

That night was the first night he had gotten to see them. For the very first time since Alec had met Magnus, he had gotten the impression that Magnus was self-conscious about something, too. Magnus had been vulnerable. Alec still doubted his reaction, but the bright smile on Magnus face that night probably proved his reaction had been perfectly fine. Alec still thought he should have said more, but in that moment he hadn’t really had the opportunity for it.

Of course, he had been a tiny bit shocked. Alec had known that all warlocks had a warlock mark, but once Alec saw Magnus’ shirtless and noticed his perfectly astonishing abs and his not existent navel, he just figured that was his mark. And straight up asking Magnus about it was out of question. Until Magnus lost control of his magic that night, because of something Alec did. Alec still got goosebumps just thinking about it, making the high warlock of Brooklyn lose control so he couldn’t keep up his glamour to make his eyes look like human ones.

However, Alec had moved on from this minor shock to being fascinated quickly. He had looked Magnus into his eyes, his real eyes, and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind: “Magnus, you’re beautiful.” And Magnus had grinned like he just won the lottery. Magnus had been so overwhelmed he couldn’t kiss Alec fast enough. The kiss was rather rough and included clashing teeth. It seemed as if Magnus couldn’t bear to hear Alec say more. Alec didn’t have much time to think about it immediately afterwards but the next morning it popped into his head and hasn’t left his thoughts for more than a few hours ever since.

Which is why Alec had been gathering his courage to bring this up. And this morning he had decided today was gonna be it. This dinner, or more realistically, afterwards, when they would have some drinks on the balcony, he was gonna bring it up. Hopefully.

Magnus was in the kitchen, humming along to the song currently playing over the speaker. Alec was setting up the table in the living/dining room.

Just as he finished laying down the silverware, Magnus appeared through the kitchen door, carrying two bowls with steaming hot food in them.

“That smells amazing, Magnus.”, Alec said.

“I know”, Magnus grinned. “You don’t even know how much I was craving this. For days. I’m really glad I get to share it with you. Shall we?”, he asked after having put the bowls on the table, motioning to the chair close to Alec.

“Please”, Alec answered while pulling out the chair to sit down.

The first bite Alec took let his taste buds explode. He suppressed a moan. This food was incredible.

“Magnus, I can’t even put into words what I’m feeling right now.” Alec immediately took his next bite.

Magnus chuckled, “I’m glad.”. It was only then that he took his first bite.

They were both focused on enjoying the meal, so they didn’t talk much. Alec even managed to forget what he wanted to talk about later.

He only remembered when he was doing the dishes in the kitchen while Magnus prepared their drinks. He tried to decide on some phrases he could use to introduce the topic, but after a short while he gave up. Alec knew that even if he had the whole speech prepared, he would mess it up anyway. No point in practicing it beforehand.

Magnus finished their drinks and joined Alec in the kitchen to keep him some company until he had finished. He had tried to convince Alec to just let him clean the dishes using his magic, but Alec had insisted.

Magnus tried to start a conversation but quickly noticed that Alec’s mind was elsewhere.

“Are you alright, darling?”

“Eh- yeah, I’m fine.” Alec turned around to look at Magnus and saw him cocking an eyebrow. He sighed. “It- It’s just that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something. But let me finish this first?” He phrased the last part as a question, not wanting to upset Magnus.

“Sure..” Magnus voice got quitter and Alec realized how what he said might have been easily misunderstood.

“Magnus, it’s nothing bad. You know me, I just can’t phrase stuff like this well. Or any stuff.. actually… But I promise you it’s nothing bad!”

Alec could see Magnus shoulder relax and he immediately felt bad. That had never been his intention. But at least he had fixed it.

“Okay, then I’ll wait on the balcony.” Magnus stepped forward and gave Alec a kiss on his cheek, which made Alec blush. Seriously, Alec had no idea why such a simple thing made him blush. The both of them had done much worse things these past weeks.

Alec finished a few minutes later and joined Magnus on the balcony. Magnus was sitting on one of those fancy “chaise lounges”, as Magnus had told him they’re called.

Magnus extended his hand with Alec’s drink in it and Alec gladly took it. He sat down on the chaise lounge next to Magnus’.

“So?” Magnus prompted Alec to start.

Alec took a sip of his drink first. He had no idea what it was, but it was good. Sweet, so he didn’t have to taste the bitterness of the alcohol.

“Okay. Magnus. I have no idea how to phrase this properly. But you’re already used to that by now I guess.” He let out a weird chuckle, as he was also trying to breathe in at the same time.

“You can talk to me about anything, Alexander.”

Alec could feel the goosebumps on his arms rising. After they had started actually dating, Alec figured they would stop appearing after a while, but he had been wrong. He still got them every time Magnus used his full name.

“I know. Thank you, Magnus. So.. I’ve been thinking. About last week.. after the party. You know.. when we- uhm..” Alec took another sip of his drink. He tried not to look at Magnus but at the same time couldn’t resist.

Magnus was looking at him with a knowing smile. “Made love?”, he offered, without blushing or anything.

Alec knew he looked exactly how he felt, flustered. His face felt hot, so he definitely was blushing. Why couldn’t he be like Magnus. It was unfair.

“Yessss.. exactly that. You know, it was the first time I saw your eyes, I mean, your real eyes. Your eyes without the glamour... Your unlgamoured eyes.” Alec looked back at the floor. There was a bug crawling towards the window of Magnus living room.

“And..”, he took a deep breath, wanting to get out the next part as quickly as possible, “I really liked them. I loved them, actually. So, I wanted to ask you whether, if you don’t mind, if we’re here at home, and only if you wanted to, of course, if maybe, you would consider not glamouring them? For me? But only if you don’t mind. I know it’s not my place to decide something like that.”

Alec took a deep breath. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

The bug had now reached the window and was on its way to crawl up.

The only thing Alec heard was his own heartbeat. He tried to hear any sounds Magnus was making but he couldn’t, so after another few seconds of silence, he just had to look up at Magnus.

Magnus mouth stood slightly open and apparently he could not think of anything to say. Well THAT was a first.

Alec started fidgeting with his fingers. Magnus not answering could only mean one thing. That he had just made a complete and utter fool out of himself. He raised his drink to his lips and gulped like half of it down.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, but Alec didn’t dare to take another look at him. His thoughts were racing to come up with a way to fix this.

“Alexander” Magnus repeated with a more firm voice, “Alexander, please look at me?”

Alec knew he owed it to him, so he lifted his head and let his eyes meet Magnus’.

“Alexander, never, in any of my past relationships, has anyone ever asked me such thing.”

Alec wanted to interrupt him and apologize immediately but something in Magnus’ eyes kept him from doing so.

Magnus grabbed for Alec’s hand and Alec gladly took it. He brushed his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand.

“You’re the first, Alexander”, Magnus voice was getting softer, becoming quieter, “You’re the first.”, his voice almost a whisper. A single tear rolled down Magnus cheek, but he quickly wiped it away with his free hand.

“You’re the first” Magnus repeated, this time sounding firmer but still astonished, like he couldn’t believe this really happened.

“You know, growing up, everybody always hated me for being who I was. A bastard. An abnormality. A freak. The odd one out. So, the day I learned to hide my most obvious mark, that gave away me being different at first sight, was the best day of my childhood. I’ve probably lived for more than century without taking the glamour off. It’s only when I lose control, which happens on rare occasions only, like, you know, the other night, it’s only then that the glamour fades. You should also know, that that doesn’t happen with everyone. Only a handful. I have experienced both, past partners not minding it and hating it. But even those who didn’t mind, still preferred me using the glamour.”

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes. Alec wasn’t sure what Magnus was seeing in them. His feelings were all over the place. Shock, pain for Magnus, anger, amazement, and also happiness. He was the first. The First. He was the first who loved Magnus without exception - no if's or but's.

Realizing this, Alec started to smile. It wasn’t a full on smile though. He was still upset that people had made Magnus feel the need to hide a part of his person, a part of his personality, a part of his beauty.

Yet, Alec also felt relieved Magnus had shared that with him. But more than everything else, he just wanted to kiss him. So that’s exactly what he did.

***

“Magnus, Magnus, stop, I can’t do this here, on the balcony. Literally anyone could see us.” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, he lifted his right arm and blue sparks flew out of his fingertips towards the railing. “Now they can’t”, Magnus turned back around to smile at Alex and dived back into the kiss.

They continued laying on the chaise lounge whilst making out. Things got more heated as time passed. Alec could feel Magnus growing hard against his leg, slowly grinding down. Alec himself had already been hard since before they laid down. It was all still too new for him, too exciting.

When Magnus slightly shifted his right leg, which happened to be right between Alec’s legs, a low moan escaped Alec’s mouth. Magnus stopped kissing him to bring his mouth to the other’s ear. “Are you enjoying the view?”, Magnus whispered. Alec slowly opened his eyes, suddenly reminded where they were. He could see over the railing.

The apartment block across from Magnus’ was clearly visible. Despite it being early summer and the days growing longer each day, it was already dark. He could see silhouettes moving in the lighted apartments. He could even look into the dark apartments, thanks to his still active sight rune from his mission earlier.

As his gaze shifted to the rooftop, Magnus started trailing kisses along his neck. Alec gasped. Magnus lifted his head with a self-confident smile on his face, yet that smile quickly faded once he saw Alec’s shocked expression. He turned around to see what Alec saw, and chuckled when he saw the party going on, on the roof of the other building. There were even people standing on the railing there, looking down on them.

“Alexander, they really can’t see us, I promise.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek.

Hearing his full name out of Magnus’ mouth was still a treat to him. Had someone asked him years ago whether he’d ever liked being called Alexander, he would have betted a hundred dollars that he wouldn’t.

Alec tried to relax, he really did. Trust wasn’t the issue. Alec trusted Magnus with his life. But he was taught ever since he was little that sexuality belongs to the bedroom only, and his own sexuality even required the blinds of the bedroom windows shut.

It wasn’t until Magnus’ hand wondered down his side, down to his crotch and slowly started to unbutton Alec’s pants und undo the zipper, that Alec snapped out of it. He locked eyes with Magnus, who’s hand was now in his underwear and wrapped around his dick. Magnus slowly started stroking him.

“We can go inside. Just say the word and I’ll see if I have the patience for us to walk to the bedroom or if I’ll just use a little magic and we’ll be there in less than 2 seconds.”

That’s what Alec loved most about Magnus. He was always understanding, not matter what it was.

However, if Alec was being honest, even though he knew no one could see them, the thought someone might see them excited him.

“Eh, no, it’s fine. I trust you-AAHH.” As soon as Magnus got the confirmation, he had gripped Alec a little tighter than before. “Excellent. It’s been getting a bit difficult to endure these pants with my.. situation” Magnus motioned towards his crotch. Alec chuckled and looked down. Magnus was wearing his tightest pants, and that even though they didn’t go out today. He had simply put them on so Alec could enjoy the view during dinner. While Alec appreciated that, he could also imagine how it must be to be strained in them, so he quickly reached down and helped Magnus better the situation.


	2. The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short one shot

It was a quiet evening. 

Alec had cooked dinner for them both and afterwards, Magnus had made some cocktails for them to drink while they were enjoying the sunset from the balcony. 

The city below was busy as always. But being this far above it, made all the sounds blend together to something Alec liked to think of as the buzz of the city that never slept. It had a soothing effect on him. 

Magnus was standing at the balcony railing, while Alec was sitting in one of the comfortable chaise lounges. 

Neither one of them had said something in a while. They just enjoyed sitting in silence and listening to the city below. The honking of cars, people chatting on balconies below them, the general sound of the traffic, tires screeching and cars braking.

Alec was lost in his own thoughts. Thinking about work but also about Izzy whom was dating someone new at the moment, someone Alec didn't trust. He worried about her. Izzy getting her heart broken was something Alec felt his responsibility to avoid. 

Max was with his parents in Idris and Alec simply hoped that Max didn't realize how close their parents' marriage was to come to an end.

He was just a child. He didn't deserve to be around their parents fighting and getting pulled into all the drama. 

A particularly loud screech pulled Alec from his thoughts. He turned his head just in time to see blue sparks leave Magnus' fingers and speed downwards. 

Alec jumped up and reached the railing within no time, due to his Shadowhunter speed. He looked down. 

There were several cars on the street standing a little too close to one another. The first car stood a little sideways, a confused man standing right in front of it. 

When Alec looked back at Magnus, he just shrugged innocently. "The man was too lost in his thoughts to notice the car.", Magnus explained. 

Alec couldn't help but look at Magnus in amazement. He was just too good to be true. Alec had to be dreaming. How did he deserve to end up with someone like Magnus Bane. Alec simply couldn't comprehend it. 

"You're staring", Magnus noted with a smirk. 

Alec, being caught off guard, promptly replied: "You're perfect."

Magnus coughed before it turned into a laugh. "Alexander!", he said tauntingly. "Do you want me to suffer a heart attack?" he chuckled. 

Alec joined the laughter. "Sorry, you just caught me off guard and that was legit the first explanation that came to my mind", he shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"While that is a nice compliment, don't get me wrong, I just highly doubt it applies to me. Or to anyone, for that matter. No one is perfect. You know, I have my flaws, just like everybody else does."

"Yeah, no, I know. It's just that if anyone would be, it'd be you. You're always there, ready to help others whenever you can. You're too kind. You're even nice to Shadowhunters that treat you like the dirt under their shoes. I mean, yes, you do contort sarcastically, but that's still nice compared to what they deserve. And you still rush to the Institute to heal them whenever they're hurt. You're simply..", Alec sighed, struggling to find the right words. "you're too good to be real." Wanting to demonstrate what he meant, Alec pinched himself in the arm.

Alec looked at Magnus with a lopsided smile. And he could be wrong, but he could swear he saw a blush rising on Magnus' cheeks. But that couldn't be true, could it? A warlock, a several hundred year old warlock, blushing because of something a 20 year old Shadowhunters said? 

Magnus stepped towards Alec and closed the gap between them. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood.", Magnus said with this certain undertone in his voice. His voice was filled with affection, maybe even love. I mean of course Magnus was in love with Alec. They both knew that, had professed it to each other several times. But being in love with someone is a big difference to loving someone. 


End file.
